wlofandomcom-20200214-history
Updates!
Updates Yes I know, a hotfix already?! I guess deep inside I'm always working on something ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyhow the original crowbar knife had and kinda still has stuff missing and I want to give a complete set of content so I personally added the other 2 popular knives. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Miscellaneous: Added the Bayonet and Huntsman knives with their respective skins, the textures are updated and included on the workshop server content that you can find on quick-links. (The Knife console commands list has been updated and will be kept pinned on this channel for convenience sake) Tweaked the round timer from 5 minutes to 4 minutes to discourage excessive camping and delaying the round (And don't worry, for each kill you get more time as a traitor, can reach up to 1 or 2 minutes extra for the overtime.) Upgraded our Warning system from the previous AWarn2 to AWarn3 (Basically the warns will be way smoother and easier to manage, they will look better too.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Maps Added & Removed: Added ttt_production Added ttt_krustykrab Added ttt_whitehouse_rev1 Weapons Added & Removed: Added the AK S30 Assault Rifle(previously known as 30T AK or T3AK), with 25 bullets in its magazine this weapon tries to embody the power of his big brother by packing a punch with each accurate shot you take, its big brother being the high recoil but unstoppable AK-47 on the traitor side. With this weapon on the table, the Traitor AK-47 play might be easier to pull out as both Assault Rifles share the same firing sound. Fun fact the code of this weapon was found messed up and sleeping inside the server from one of the weapon packs. Added the R-700 Sniper Rifle, this old gem from the past WLO is a high impact, small magazine long range weapon with a significantly quieter shot, similar to a silenced weapon, also with the rifle being action bolt there is a bit of a delay between each of the 4 shots, so make every shot count. Miscellaneous: ttt_production doesn't recognize the map rearm, so sadly it mostly has default weapons. Rearmed ttt_krustykrab Rearmed ttt_whitehouse_rev1 Changed the max Karma from 3333 to 2333 (It's for the low karma ban system to keep up.) Slight price increase on the TTT Donator and VIP donor ranks (Since there now is a big new feature that is present all the time.) Tweaked the Detective Adrenaline weapon slot (Double checking it's slot because me and maybe a couple of other players couldn't buy it.) ttt_whitehouse_rev1 is the server's new default map. Anyone that possesses Donator, VIP or HELIX will spawn with a random CSGO knife every round, replacing the standard crowbar for only those who donated or are Legendary Admin or above, keep in mind the knives act as a crowbar, left click 20dmg as usual and right click is a push, but one thing, the knives have a slightly stronger push. With this change it gives a change for Traitor knife plays or Advanced disguise plays to work better. And to avoid this danger keep an eye on their movement, keep a distance, and check how their knife looks every so often. If you want to select a specific knife I'll write a little manual after the patch notes. Added CSGO Knife sounds to the draw and inspection animation (There is a chance the sounds won't load for you because the sounds and the knives weren't originally connected in this script so make sure you sub to the workshop collection!)(edited) Added FFA Quick Scopes - New custom PowerRound (Free for all with OVERCHARGED Barrett 50.cals. Last one alive is the winner!) Added FFA Bubble Darrel - New custom PowerRound (Free for all with Double Barrels. Last one alive is the winner! I have plans for this custom round in the future...) Added Flying Scoutsman - New custom PowerRound (Everyone has a grappling hook! Normal TTT rules apply.) Added POONS! - New custom PowerRound (Free for all with harpoons. Last one alive is the winner!) Removed Custom Death Sounds (This was probably the best feature we've added on to the server so far, but it also limited a couple of things and created a few issues, some of which were deaths from the Ghost Deathmatch could be heard by the living players during a round making them think traitors were killing players, every death would result in a random goofy shout or noise, that also counts for the stealth kills, meaning that playstyle was basically slaughtered, so we're fixing that.) Feel free to give your feedback and suggest the addition or removal of content in general-suggestions I want to thank LEAD Bad Zucker, MOD Seni, HEAD Blobe Þe Builder and ADMIN TH3H05T for the help on this update.